My little Pokemon Keldeo's Quest II: Genesect's Revenge
by MrFlawless
Summary: After defeating Kyurem and saving the world, Keldeo has become a great hero in the Pokemon world. Now it's a year later and the Pokemon world is at stake, but this time by a Pokemon named Genesect who not only is trying to disrupt the Pokemon world he's also is plotting revenge on Keldeo of Kyurem's failed plan. Now Keldeo much save world and Rainbow Dash by collecting the drives
1. Chapter 1

**Hey viewers Mr. Flawless is back to bring you a new story. It's the sequel to my last story, but this time things are different. I apologize for the delay. I have not been on a computer with word in a while. So here you go viewers the next part to the story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Pokemon, but Discharge is mine ******

Chapter 1  
The Plan

"Please explain the plan again Genesect sir" the grunt asked? "Ok I sent Sableye to spy on Keldeo, so we can see who he is attached to the most". "Who is that?" the other Sableye said. "He appears to be fawned by that blue creature what is it some new Pokemon?" Genesect asked? "The scanner says unknown" the Sableye said after scanning it on the screen.

** "****Sableye" Genesect shouted in the walky-talky. "Yes sir" he relied. "I need you to find out more on the blue creature try to get it to come over there" Genesect ordered. "I'm on it sir" said the black gem eyed Pokemon. **

**"****Genesect sir why don't you just catch Keldeo instead of the blue creature?" Sableye asked confused. "We are going to catch Keldeo where just going to catch his friend first" he explained. "Why?" Sableye said. "Because if we catch his pressure friend he would want to found them, so he would come here and we can trap him". "Also his friend seems to have ridiculous speed which is prefect for this" Genesect said and puts the sheet off the machine. **

**"****What is that sir?" Sableye asked. "It's my time machine if we could take that creature's speed and use it to reverse time I could go back a year and stop Keldeo from defeating Kyurem" he said. "Why do you want to stop Keldeo sir?" the gem-eyed Pokemon asked. "Because of revenge" he said. "Revenge?" "Yes revenge for what he did to Kyurem a year ago". "What happen to Kyurem Genesect?". "Keldeo and his friends defeated Kyurem and got him arrested and Kyurem was my friend, so when I saw him at prison I told him I will get revenge for you" Genesect cried. "That sounds sad sir now I see why you are after them" Sableye cried. **

**"****Yes this plan has steps first we view the blue one". "Second we catch it and bring it here". "Third you guys hypnosis it into my orders then it will made the machine create a portal that will let me go to where Keldeo was about to defeat Kyurem". "What if Keldeo comes to rescue our target?" said Sableye. "Oh don't worry I got that cover" Genesect said evilly.**

**Meanwhile in the village... **

**"****That was fun Rainbow Dash you sure are fast" said Keldeo. "Well I am the fastest pony ever" she bragged. "So what has happen to you in the last year Keldeo asked?" "Well I recently became a Wonderbolt" she answered. "Cool your dream came true" he said. "Well you encouraged me to follow it and also Discharge got married to Spitfire the head Wonderbolt, so she offers me a spot in the Wonderbolts" the blue pony said. **

**"****Cool this Discharge pony sounds cool" Keldeo said." He is if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here with you" she said. "Well when you go back tell him thanks" the orange mane pony said. "I will promise to tell him" she replied. "Thanks hey ready for round two of racing?" Keldeo asked. "You're on" Rainbow Dash said with a competition attitude and dashes off. Keldeo follows after her and they start racing again.**

**"****Sir come in sir" the spying Sableye said through the talky. "What is it?" Sableye Genesect answered. "I just herded in on their conversation" Sableye said. "Excellent begin phase two now" Genesect ordered. "Yes sir" Sableye said and ends the conversation.**

Well that's chapter 1. I know Keldeo wasn't in it that much, but this chapter was specifically for Genesect and explaining his plan. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my chapter. I will work on 2 soon and post it. I promise no delay it will be up soon. For now Mr. Flawless signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey viewers Mr. F back and here to posted chapter 2 of the second story. My last chapter was great because viewers seem to like Genesect's plan and that it's cool. I stopped right where they were about to start phase two. I stopped it there because this chapter is about phase two. So here is chapter 2 enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Pokémon**

Chapter 2  
Capture Phase

"Wait before you go Sableye what information did you find on our target?" Genesect asked him through the talky. "Well I heard it's voice, it almost sounds like a girl so it's probably a girl" the Sableye said. "Interesting what else?" he said. "She apparently said she's the fastest pony ever and Keldeo called her Rainbow Dash, also she said something about the Wonderbolts" Sableye said. "Good job now process with my orders" Genesect said. "On it sir" the grunt said and end transmission.

"So Rainbow Dash is your name, well guess what Rainbow Dash your about to mine" Genesect said while looking at the screen.

"Sableye go search these so called Wonderbolts and report here" he added. "Yes master" Sableye replied and heads to a searching device. Genesect turns back at the screen again.

"Laugh all you want Keldeo because your friend, Rainbow Dash, will be under my control and you won't stop me" he said.

"Found it sir" the Sableye reported. "What did you found out about them?" he asked. Sableye puts up the screen from the device. "Apparently the Wonderbolts are an elite team of Pegasus pony" the grunt reported. "Sweet so all we need to do is catch one of those Wonderbolts and use it as bait for Rainbow Dash" said Genesect rubbing his hand.

"Uh sir there's one problem with that" the Sableye said. "Oh and what is that?" Genesect asked. "The Wonderbolts don't exist in this world they exist in some world called Equestria" the Sableye explained. "Equestria that's the world Kyurem failed to destroy" Genesect said angrily. "So what do we do sir?" the Sableye asked. "I know quick get professor Ditto in here" Genesect ordered. "Yes sir" he said and gets the professor.

Ditto comes in the room after Sableye told him to. "You wanted to see me sir" Ditto said. "Yes, is it true you know the move transform?" he asked. "Yes sir I do, I can transform into anything" Ditto answered. "Anything huh tell me Ditto how good are you at transforming into things that don't exist in other worlds?" Genesect asked. "Very good why?" the professor asked confused.

"I need you to transform into this" he said and points at the screen with the Wonderbolts on it. "What are they?" said Ditto. "There called the Wonderbolts and I need you transform into one and luger our target into Sableye's trap" the master explained. "Ok, I can try let's see if I can" Ditto said and jumps.

Suddenly a light glows and Ditto turns yellow and grows a yellow mane and his body shapes into a pony.

"Wow it worked I'm a Wonderbolt" Ditto said excited. "Now Ditto go to village Sableye will be waiting for you in the woods and start phase two of the plan" Genesect said. "Yes sir Genesect sir" the imposter Spitfire said and flies off.

"Sableye you there?" Genesect asked. "Yes I'm here what do need?" the gem eyed Pokemon said concerned. "The professor is on his way to meet you he looks like a yellow pony" Genesect said. "Your job is to hypnosis our target" he stated. "Ok, understood I will wait" he said. "Good now bring me Rainbow Dash" he said and ends transmission.

**_Meanwhile with Sableye.. _**

"Sableye where are you?" asked Ditto. "Over here" he said and waves. "Good so what's the plan to this capture?" the imposter Spitfire asked. "Ok, first you will trick that blue one over there into following you to a cave, then once you're in the cave you push this button and it will drop a cage on it, finally we escape with the target and bring it to master" Sableye explained.

"Ok I'm ready" Ditto said. "Now jump out tell them that the Wonderbolts are in trouble" he added. "Ok" Ditto shook his head.

So Ditto waited about 10 seconds then jumps out from the bush.

"Rainbow Dash" he said. "Spitfire what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No time for that listen the Wonderbolts are in trouble and I need your help" the imposter said worried. "Sure I will help where are they?" she said. "I will show you come on" Ditto said. "Wait, I'm going too" said Keldeo. "Ok fine now let's go" Ditto said.

The two follow Ditto to a cave and enter the cave.

"Uh Spitfire you sure they are here, I mean there's nopony here" the blue pony said. "I know there aren't here" he said. "Then where are they?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily. "There are no Wonderbolts and they are not in danger" Ditto said. "Then why did you lie to us Spitfire?" said Keldeo. "Because it's all part of our plan" he said sneaky. "Plan what plan?" Keldeo said confused. "This plan" he said and presses the button.

A cage came down and falls on Rainbow Dash.

"Hahaha" Ditto laughed. "Spitfire I thought you were Rainbow Dash's friend" Keldeo yelled. "Oh I'm not Spitfire" he said and jumps up and returns to Ditto. "I'm professor Ditto and I'm taking your friend thank you" he introduced. "You're not taking her" Keldeo yelled. "Oh yes I am Sableye now" Ditto shouted.

Suddenly Keldeo turns and sees the gem eyed Pokemon behind him. Sableye started using hypnosis and puts Keldeo to sleep. "What are you doing" Keldeo said and fell asleep.

After Keldeo fell asleep Ditto quickly turns into a Charizard, picks up the cage and flies away.

"Genesect sir mission complete" Sableye said into the talky. "Excellent return back to base and we will discuss our next move" he said. "On my way sir" Sableye said and ends transmission.

Suddenly Keldeo was about to wake up. "I got to get out of here" Sableye said. Sableye ran out of the cave and retreated.

"Was that a Sableye, It can't be what I think it is" said a mysterious voice.

Oh no Rainbow Dash is captured and who is the mysterious voice. Chapter 3 can answer that question, I will post it soon. I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2 sorry about not mentioning Keldeo a lot I swear he will be mentioned in the next one and I'm introducing a new character to the story. Mr. Flawless signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey viewers Mr. Flawless here to bring you another exciting chapter. I know in the first two chapter I didn't really mention Keldeo that must, but don't worry he will be mentioned a lot in this one. Also we will find out who that mysterious voice wasfrom the last chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting viewers, here's chapter 3 enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or MLP_**

Chapter 3  
Absol and the Drives

"Oh what just happened?" Keldeo said regaining conciseness. "You were put to sleep by Sableye" the mysterious voice said. "Who are you?" Keldeo asked.

"I'm Absol and I'm an adventurer" he said. "Nice to met you I'm Keldeo a member of the Swords of Justice" Keldeo introduce himself. "I know your a Sword of Justice I saw you become one a year ago" Absol said. "Really I never noticed you at the celebration" Keldeo stated. "That's because I watched from a hill away from the village" Absol explained. "You see I travel the world helping others in need" Absol said.

"So Absol whats going on?" Keldeo said concerned. "It's that Sableye he must have done something not good" the adventurer said. "Well last I remember was some pink blob trapped my friend in a cage, then turned into a dragon and escaped" Keldeo explained. "This blob did he have black eyes and a straight face?" Absol asked. "Yes he did as a matter of fact" Keldeo answered.

"Professor Ditto Genesect's helper" Absol stated. "Genesect?" Keldeo said confused. "Yes Genesect, he's friends with your enemy Kyurem and is probably planning something bad" the adventurer said. "I wonder why he stole my friend?" Keldeo said. "Hard to say, huh hello what's this" Absol said and picks up the object.

"That's Rainbow Dash's crystal necklace" the swordsmen said. "Rainbow Dash?" Absol said confused. "She is the friend that Ditto captured" Keldeo cried. "I needed to find that Ditto person and recuse her" he added. "Whoa hold on a minute Keldeo" the adventurer said and grabs his shoulder. "Look I know you care about this Rainbow Dash person, but you shouldn't go taking off without knowing where to go" first Absol added.

"You're right Absol, its just that she means a lot too me and I would do anything for her" Keldeo cried. "Tell you what, I'll help you rescue your friend" Absol said. "Thanks Absol your a real friend" Keldeo said cheerful. "Friends we are friends" Absol replied. "Yeah of course a friend would help a friend now would they" said Keldeo. "Yeah, I just never had a friend before" the adventurer cried. "Really" Keldeo said. "Come on you got to met my other friends, I bet they will be friends with you" Keldeo added. "Really you think so" Absol cried. "Sure I do anyone who helps others would be your friend" Keldeo stated. "Alright then let's go meet them" Absol said.

The two exit the cave and head back to the village to see Keldeo's friends.

"Keldeo where have you been and who's that?" Virizion asked. "This is Absol he's an adventurer" he bowed. "Nice to meet you Absol I'm Virizion" she said and shakes his hand. "I know who you are your the Swords of Justice" Absol stated. "How do you know us?" they said. "See Absol saw mine introduction into The Swords of Justice" Keldeo said. "Oh cool so you know us then" Terrakion smiles. "Yeah and it's a honor to meet you three in person" Absol bowed again. "Oh yeah Absol those too over there are Ponyta and Rapidash" Keldeo said and points at them."Pleasure to meet you" Absol said.

"Hey Keldeo where's Rainbow Dash?" the small fire pony asked. "Oh yeah about that see.." "She was capture by Professor Ditto" Absol interrupted. "Who's that?" Rapidash asked. "He's one of Genesect's helpers" the adventurer explained. "He does a lot of research on things and he can transform into anything" he added. "Amazing how do you know so much about him?" the Swords asked.

"Because I've been after Genesect for years and every time I find him it's Professor Ditto disguise as him" Absol answered. "He probably does that to trick people" Ponyta said. "Have you ever fought him?" Keldeo said. "Yeah once, but I failed to stop him from getting away" Absol said. "Is there a way to stop him?" they asked. "Yes there is, but I can't found them" Absol said depressed. "Found what?" they said. "The four drives" he said. "Please explain this to us" they said confused.

"Well many years ago my ancestors ruled a kingdom for many years. Until one day Genesect came and destroyed the kingdom. My ancestors were mad at Genesect and decided to use the four drives against him, but the drives power don't work because it takes the power of four true heroes.

"So then what happened?" the orange mane pony asked.

After the drives failed my ancestors quickly used psychic and send the drives off to separate locations and then everything in the kingdom was gone and all I have left of them is this stone necklace" Absol said.

"That Genesect needs to be taught a lesson" Ponyta said angrily and stomped his hooves. "Yeah let's get these drives and destroy him" they said. "Yeah, but wait we don't know where the drives are" Keldeo said. "I know where they are, I just can't find them" Absol stated. "Really where" they said.

Absol puts a map out in points to four locations. The burn drive is located in Blazing Inferno, the douse drive is located in Treacherous Waters, then the chill drive is located in Frozen Hilltops, and the final drive, the shock drive, is located in Sparkback Mountain" the adventurer explained. "Awesome, so we just need to get the drives and then we can defeat Genesect' Ponyta said with excitement. "It's not easy getting them" Absol said. "What do mean?" the Swords said.

"The drives are protected by guardians and have to beat them to get the drives" Absol stated. So I suggested our first target is Blazing Inferno" Absol added. "Alright, so tomorrow we head for Blazing Inferno they said. "Yeah let's do this" the adventurer said.

So Keldeo and his friend met Absol, an adventurer. They are a day away from starting they adventure to get the drives. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will work on chapter 4 and posted as fast as I can, so for now read and review. Mr. Flawless signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Pas

Hey viewers Mr. Flawless here. In the last chapter we met Absol the adventurer and learned about the drives. In this chapter we will see them go to Blazing Inferno. Sorry for a late update I have been busy with school and other nonsense. So enjoy viewers.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or MLP_**

Chapter 4  
Blazing Inferno

_The next day..._

"Already all set" the adventurer said. "Hey Absol where is Blazing Inferno?" Keldeo asked. "It's right off the eastern side of these hot springs close by" Absol said and points at the map. "Ooo I just love hot springs" Virizion said excited. "Yeah the hot spring sound great, can we stop on the way Absol?" Ponyta asked. "Sure I guess we can" he replied."Ok now let's move out" said Cobalion.

The Swords, adventurer, Keldeo, and his friends leave the village and say goodbye to everyone. Once they get far away from the village they approach a large hot springs suddenly.

"Look Absol it's the hot springs" Ponyta said. "Yeah that means Blazing Inferno is close by" the adventurer said. "Ah so relaxing" Virizion said sitting the hot spring. "Well don't get to relaxed Virizion, we still need to get to Blazing Inferno" said Absol. "Just relax Absol and enjoy the beautiful hot spring with us" Keldeo said while he was in the hot spring. "Uh ok fine a couple minutes then it's off to Blazing Inferno" he said and approaches the spring. Absol sticks one foot then the other one and slides right in. "Ah this is nice, you guys were right it is relaxing" Absol said. "Yeah so kick back and relax for a while" they said to the adventurer.

The seven stayed at the springs for a couple minutes, then left. They keep walking until they found a pathway that leads to their destination. "Look Absol it's Blazing Inferno" said Ponyta jumping with excitement. "Let's go guys" Absol said and charges ahead. "Absol be careful" they said cautiously. "Don't worry I'm fine" he said standing over a geyser.

The ground underneath Absol staring shaking. "Absol look out" Keldeo shouted pushing him off the geyser and has it erupts from the ground. "Keldeo you saved me from that geyser" Absol said. "Yeah you could have gotten hurt if I didn't save you" he said and helps up. "Thank you for saving me you are a true friend" Absol said. "Well thank you it's what friends do for each other" Keldeo said. "Now let's move forward" Absol nodded. "Right" they said.

The group walks pass the geyser field and make it to the entrance. "Ok before we go in you guys ready to take down the guardian?" Absol asked. "Yeah we're ready" they said. "Alright then onward" the adventurer said. They enter the fiery place and walk around. "Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious" said Absol. "Ok I will keep a sharp eye out" said Ponyta.

Suddenly a Slugma popped out from a rock. "Ah!" Ponyta screamed and jumps. He then steps on a rock panel and a secret stairway is revealed. "Hey Absol check this out" the small fire pony said and points at the staircase. "Where did that staircase come from?" he asked. "I don't know, I got scared from a Slugma and suddenly they appeared" Ponyta explained. "I wonder if these staircase lead to the drive?" the orange mane pony said. "Maybe let's go take a look and see" Absol said.

"The group goes down the staircase to see what's ahead. Once they get to the bottom of the stairs they see a door that contains the drive. "Absol look a door that must be it" said Keldeo. "Yeah we finally found it, we found the burn drive" Absol said excited. "Let's go get the drive guys" Ponyta said and walks towards the door.

A flare blitz crashes in front of them suddenly. "What was that?" they said. "It was mine flare blitz" the guardian said jump in front of them. "Who are you?" they asked. "I'm Infernape the guardian of Blazing Inferno and you're trying to take the burn drive from me" he said angrily. "No, we are not thieves honest" Ponyta said. "Yeah we need it to imprison Genesect" Absol explained. "I don't believe you" Infernape said and shoots a flamethrower attack.

They dodge his attack and are mad. "I guess we have no choice but to fight" Keldeo said. "But who's going to fight him?" Absol asked. Keldeo stares at Infernape enraged and suddenly a rainbow glow circles his eyes. "I will fight him" Keldeo volunteered. "No, Keldeo it's dangerous" the Swords said. "Look I know it's dangerous but, I'm will to risk anything for all of you, so I'm going to do it" Keldeo said and approaches the enraged Pokémon.

"Infernape, I will fight you" Keldeo yelled. "Very well then bring me your best shot" Infernape said intimidating. Keldeo shoots a focus blast at the guardian. Infernape tought quickly and jumps over it and shoots flamethrower. Keldeo used hydro pump to stop flamethrower and it was an even match. After the hydro pump and flamethrower disappeared Infernape jumps above Keldeo and comes in with a thunder punch and hits Keldeo on the head. The orange mane pony falls on the ground and can't get up from a super effective move.

"Let's finish this" the guardian said. A blaze of fire surrounds Infernape and jumps up as is about to launch a flare blitz. "It's game over for you" the guardian said and approaches Keldeo with his attack. "Not yet" Keldeo said as he stood up and emerges his sword. The flare blitz is blocked by Keldeo's secret sword and stops the attack. "This battle isn't over yet" said Keldeo.

Keldeo shoots a hydro pump and then shoots a focus blast inside his hydro pump to create focus pump and releases it at Infernape. The guardian does flare blitz again and it's an even match. Smoke appears from the power of the two moves. The smoke disappears and both sides are still standing. The two stare at each other. Infernape smiles, falls to his knee and faints.

"You did it Keldeo, you defeat the guardian" his friends said running toward him. After they congratulated him, Keldeo approaches the guardian and sticks out his hooves. The guardian grabs his hooves and gets up. "That was a great battle, you have proofed yourself worthier" Infernape said. "Now follow me so I can give you the drive" he added. The guardian turns towards the door and does flamethrower to light the statues and open the door. "This way please" he said. They follow the guardian to a hall with the drive. Infernape puts his hand on the scanner and a case opens. "As proof of you defeating me and bravery, I present to you the burn drive" the guardian said and hands it to Keldeo. "Thank you so much Infernape" the orange mane pony said and takes the drive from him.

"Good luck on your adventure Keldeo and take this focus band as gift for a great battle" he said. "We will and thanks" they nodded. "Then I forbid you farewell" the guardian said and vanishes. "Bye Infernape" they said and wave. "So where do we head next?" Ponyta asked. "Well Frozen Hilltops isn't far from" Absol said and looks at the map. "So it's off to Frozen Hilltops then" they said. "Yeah let's go to Frozen Hilltops" Absol said. "Yeah" they said and look up at the sky.

Great battle and yes I did a Season 4 reference from MLP. I did that because it's my favorite season of series. I also put Infernape in this chapter because one of my viewers asked me about putting him in it. Anyway now it's on to Frozen Hilltops to get the chili drive. I hope you all enjoyed my chapter and please sent me reviews I really would like know what you tough of it. I will work on my next chapter and posted it. Mr. Flawless signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey viewers Mr. Flawless here and ready to bring you chapter 5. This chapter is about the chili drive. I mentioned Infernape in the last chapter, well in this one we will see who the ice guardian is. So chill out and enjoy chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or MLP**

Chapter 5  
Frozen Hilltops

The seven exit Blazing Inferno and look at the map for their next target. "So we just exited Blazing Inferno and we need to go to Frozen Hilltops which is here" the adventurer said and points at the map. "What's the best way to get there?" they asked. "The shortest way is this forest called Icy Forest" Absol answered. "Cool so we need go through Icy Forest and then we will be in Frozen Hilltops?" said Keldeo."Since these places are filled with ice Pokémon, we should be ok" Absol stated. "Ok let's process to Icy Forest" Absol added. "Right" they said.

The seven walked for 30 minutes and finally reach Icy Forest.

"According to the map it says this forest was once part of Frozen Hilltops and it got its name from the ice Pokémon living here" Absol explained. "Amazing I wonder what kind of ice Pokémon lie ahead" Ponyta said. "Let's find out" said Keldeo. They enter the forest and look around. "I don't see any Pokémon yet" said Ponyta."Don't suspect to see any, I mean we just got here you two" said Cobalion. Suddenly Cobalion look to his left and sees an unfamiliar Pokémon in trouble. "Guys look that Pokémon it's getting mugged, we have to help" said Cobalion. He charges through the snow covered bushes to reach the Pokémon.

"Now give me the item" the mugger said. "No, it's for my dad" the Pokémon said. "Looks like I'm going to have to take it by force" the mugger said angrily. He shoots an ice shard at the Pokémon and knocks out the Pokémon. "Now time to take the item and leave." the mugger said. Just as the mugger was about to grab the item, a flash cannon hits.

"Hey who did that" the mugger said. "I did" said Cobalion and approaches the mugger. "Who are you?" the mugger asked. "I'm Cobalion a member of the Swords of Justice, and you shouldn't take things that aren't yours" he said. "You can't tell me what to do" the mugger replied. "I think you better leave." said Cobalion. "Ha-ha or what" the mugger laughed. "Or you will have to deal with all of us" said Cobalion's friends. The mugger looked scared and said "I'm out of here" running away.

"Cobalion that was awesome you totally scared him off" said Keldeo. "It was nothing really It's just not right to steal things" he said. Cobalion turns to the knocked out Pokémon. "Are you ok" he said. "Yes I'm ok and thank you for stepping up for me" the Pokémon said and gets up. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Bergmite" he replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Cobalion" he said.

"So, Bergmite why was that mugger after you?" Cobalion asked. "He wanted his hands on this" Bergmite said and pulls out what appears to be NeverMeltIce. "Is that NeverMeltIce?" said Cobalion. "Yes it is" Bergmite said. "It boosts ice type moves by 20% and I'm giving to my father as gift" he added. "That's so sweet" said Virizion. "Thank you, anyway what are you all doing in this place?" asked Bergmite."We are on our way to Frozen Hilltops and searching for the Chili drive" the adventurer said. "Oh Frozen Hilltops I know a short cut that can help you" said Bergmite. "Can you take us there" they said. "Sure follow me" he said.

The group follows Bergmite through the forest and come across a large glacier. "We are here" the Pokémon said. "Where all I see is a glacier" said Ponyta. "It's under the glacier and I can't break it" Bergmite said depressed. "I got an idea, step back everyone" said Cobalion. Everyone steps back; Cobalion lowers his head and charges at the glacier. His head became hard as steel, charge into the glacier and breaks it.

"Cobalion broke the glacier" shocked Bergmite. "There you go the glacier is gone" said Cobalion. "Thanks, but how did you break it?" said Bergmite. "I used iron head to break it" Cobalion replied. "Cool now that the glacier is gone we can process to Frozen Hilltops" said the orange mane pony. "We already are at Frozen Hilltops" the Pokémon said. "We do you mean Bergmite" said Cobalion."That path that was blocked by the glacier was the entrance to Frozen Hilltops" he explained. "So we made it" said Ponyta."Yes" Bergmite nodded. "Way to go Cobalion you found the entrance" they said. "It wasn't me, it was Bergmite after all he lead us here and for that thank you" said Cobalion. "Thank you Cobalion" the Pokémon cried. "Well shall we go ahead?" said Cobalion. "Yeah let's go get the chili drive" said Absol.

There enter the hilltops. "Well this is where we part ways" said Bergmite. It was an honor traveling with you guys and thanks for everything" he added. "No thank for bringing us to Frozen Hilltops" they said. "Well farewell to you all" he said and waves goodbye. "Bye Bergmite take care" they said. "I'll never forget you Bergmite" Cobalion shouted. "Look guys I think see a giant door ahead, I think it holds the drive" said Absol. They approach the door and it looks like it's made of ice.

"Well let's go in" said Absol. Suddenly icicles come crashing down. "Who goes there" the guardian said. "Travelers from faraway" they said. "Show yourself" said Cobalion. The guardian emerged from the smoke and reveals himself to them. "I'm Avalugg guardian of the chili drive" he said. "Why did you attack us" they shouted. "This place is for ice types only and you are trespassing" said Avalugg. "No, you don't understand we are just here to collect the chili drive, so we can save the world" said Ponyta. "I don't like liars" the guardian said. "We are not lying" they said. "Ok if you want to proof you're not lying, then battle me" the guardian said. Cobalion stares at the door and suddenly a rainbow glow circles his eyes. "I accept your challenge" said Cobalion. "Excellent you're a willing Pokémon I like that, but enough talk let's battles" said Avalugg. Cobalion charges a flash cannon and Avalugg charges up an ice beam.

Suddenly a shout came from there direction. "STOP" shouted the voice. "Stop the battle" the voice said. "Bergmite how dare you interrupted our battle" said the guardian. "Sorry dad, but you can't battle them" said Bergmite. "But son there are intruders" his father said. "No they are not intruders I brought them and there are really nice people, in fact that one over stood up for me back in the forest" said Bergmite and points at Cobalion. "Thank you for protecting my son and sorry for causing you trouble" the guardian bows his head. "It's ok as long as no one got hurt" they said. "Tell you what since you took care of my son I will give you the chili drive" said Avalugg. "What about the battle" said Cobalion. "Nah forget the battle you proofed that you are kind people" he said. "Thank you Avalugg" they said. "Now follow me inside, so I can give you the drive" said Avalugg.

Avalugg opens the door; they enter the door and walk towards the room with the drive. "Here we are" he said and scans the case to open it. The case opens and he picks up the drive. "For an act of iron will I present you with the chili drive" the guardian said and hands it to Cobalion. "Thank you so much Avalugg" they said. "Now we need two more drives to stop Genesect" said Keldeo. "Where's our next target Absol" said Ponyta. "Next is Treacherous Waters, which I believe contains the douse drive" said the adventurer. "It's really far from here, so I suggest we go now" Absol added.

"Wait" said Bergmite. "If you take a right from here and follow the river it should take you there" said Avalugg. "We will thanks" they said. "Cobalion before you left take this with you" said Bergmite and hands him an item. "Is this the NeverMeltIce" said Cobalion. "Yes it's a gift for all your troubles" said Bergmite. "Thank you Bergmite, I will treasure it forever" Cobalion replied. "Take care you two" they said and wave goodbye. "Bye, take care, and good luck" the two ice Pokémon said.

They exit Frozen Hilltops and head right for their next target. "Ok, guys ready for Treacherous Waters" said Absol. "Yeah we are ready" they said. They start walking expect Cobalion. He turns back at the hilltops and says "I will never forget you Bergmite, and I promise I will save the world for you" he said to himself. "Come on Cobalion, you don't want to be left behind" his friends said. "Coming" he said and catches up to his friends.

Because of Cobalion's acted of iron will they got the chili drive. Now it's on to Treacherous Waters. I will post chapter 6 as fast as I can and will see who the water guardian is. So for now read and review. Mr. Flawless signing off!


End file.
